Minerals of Town
by Cass The Homicidal Maniac
Summary: -sequal of Passion of Heart and Children get older-Panda is back with her beloved daughter on her home of Mineral Town, only to have drastic changes. Can she cope with these changes? Or will her passion churn her into a world she's never imagined.
1. Chapter 1

Well, Panda had lost her husband, Todd in the last prequel, and she had her baby, Pumpkin May. She's also back home on her beloved home in Mineral Town.

* * *

The spring sun was causing a young woman to squint out into the vast ocean; she had taken her shoes off to let the sand and water squish between her toes. Her mind in wandered, until a cry snapped her back into reality.

Panda sighed and looked at a small fish that was swimming away and back to the shack; _Well,_ she thought _This is what I get._ Sighing again she made her way back to the shack, only to have the cries go from simple, to demanding.

"Mama's coming, baby!" Panda yelled hurrying to the shack a little faster to see her one year old daughter in her crib, standing up and looking through the bars.

"Mama!" The baby cooed, causing Panda to smile.

"Yes, Mama's here!" Panda kissed the top of her daughter's orange hair and stroked her cheek.

Pumpkin May Roosevelt cooed and started to babble a foreign language, making her mother laugh in delight.

"Are you hungry, Pumpkin?" The little toddler cooed and clapped her hands "Yes! Yes!" She replied putting her little fingers in her mouth, Panda just laughed.

"What do you want, baby?" Pumpkin placed her fat little fingers in her mouth thoughtfully before bursting out "Eggy!" Panda smiled and took out the frying pan, the whisk, and the egg and butter starting on Pumpkin's egg, she loved her eggs scrambled, so scrambled eggs is what Pumpkin received.

Panda laughed when her little daughter had egg all over her little face, causing Panda to take a clean cloth to wipe away the bits of egg on her daughter's face. _Well, Pumpkin is taken care of…but what will I have?_ Panda thought, looking around, surely SOMETHING sounded good, perhaps just a cup of coffee.

Panda had taken her little daughter out to play in the sand, a cup of iced coffee in her hands as she took small sips. She was probably going to visit Emerald and Landon, they had gotten married just a season after she did, she also learned that Landon still loved her, but knew she still devoted her life to Todd and Pumpkin, and he had devoted to Emerald and their two children.

Pumpkin would probably have fun with the twins, they were just a little older that she was, but just by a year. Panda looked up from her daughter to see a man with long brown hair and blue eyes.

"Forrest!" Panda giggled "I thought you had Ferguson today!"

Forrest shifted uncomfortably "Well…" He began, "Becky went on her trip and since the divorce and all…"

"Oh I see." Panda looked down, it was obvious that Forrest still liked her, and they were both single, both had children of their own, but Panda's mind was STILL in the gutters for Todd. She looked back up towards her daughter, who was playing in the sand, then to Forrest.

"Would you like to come in, Forrest? I can make you some coffee. With cream fresh from, Hazel!" Panda asked pointing at her cup of iced coffee.

"No, thanks just the same though, Panda, but I should probably go back to tending the INN." And with one last look Forrest left the beach heading towards the inn.

The afternoon brought Panda in a daze. She was busily cleaning the house TRYING to get things nice looking before her parents came to visit, she walked outside with her dirty water and splashed it out, only to have a ting hit her ears. Looking in the direction, a hint of silver glittered.

"Oh for the love of the goddess!" Panda exclaimed, hunching up her skirt and walking to the glitter, placing her wedding ring over her thin finger she sighed. When Todd gave it to her, her fingers were larger back then, compared to her bony hands now. Sighing again she dumped the rest of the dirty water and the ting hit her ears again.

"Oh drat!" She exclaimed, the ring had rolled its way under the porch, and knowing a darn snake was under the porch; she waltzed back in the house and grabbed a flashlight heading back outside, she crawled under the porch and saw the tint of silver, grabbing it she put it in the pocket of her apron. No use in putting it on her finger; she crawled back into the sun and ran up into her room. Opening her jewelry box she pulled out a fine gold chain and slipped the ring in between it, wearing it around her neck, she tucked the ring under her shirt and between her breast, close to her heart where Todd will always be.

* * *

Sorry it took a while! Hope u like it Tom


	2. Chapter 2

I'm going to make the second chappie and IF I can get about…5 or 6 reviews I'll continue, coz honestly I don't think anyone likes this fanfic (besides Tom)

* * *

Summer was nearly over and Pumpkin's second birth date was approaching with lines of steps.

Panda looked out in the vast ocean and next door. Kai and Popuri were getting ready to leave as they bid farewell to Panda, Pumpkin, Landon, Emerald, and the twins. Panda waved valediction with a smile then sighed.

Honestly Panda had some work to do. She had promised Ann that she would pick some berries that could only be found on top of mother's hill. She sighed and strapped her daughter in a little red wagon, grabbed her basket, and started walking.

She had taken the path past the woodcutter's house instead of her parents' house, for it was shorter and it was close to Pumpkin's nap.

Making her way up the mountain she stopped and looked at the five bushes in front of her each holding multiple blueberries for Ann's world famous blueberry pie. She sighed again and sat the handle of the wagon down still keeping an eye on her most precious daughter all while picking ripe berries. And with each ripe berry she found she plopped it in her basket and while being naughty plopped some in her own mouth and in her daughter's as well.

The little brown basket was full and Panda sighed in relief, only to have her daughter cry.

"What is it baby?" Panda asked turning around, her eyes as large as dinner plates as she grabbed her daughter in fear.

It was a wild dog, and a large on at that. Unfortunately Panda didn't have ANY of her tools on her. She just backed away from the snarling dog until she felt the edge of the mountain on her heels.

* * *

Neyeah…not very good…anyway I NEED more reviews before I can post CH. 3!! Sorry it was so short!


End file.
